vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlines
Bloodlines'' is the first book from the successful Vampire Academy spin-off series of the same name, written by Richelle Mead. Summary BLOOD DOESN'T LIE. Sydney is an alchemist, one of a group of humans who dabble in magic and serve to bridge the worlds of humans and vampires. They protect vampire secrets - and human lives. When Sydney is torn from her bed in the middle of the night, at first she thinks she's still being punished for her complicated alliance with dhampir Rose Hathaway. But what unfolds is far worse. Jill Dragomir - the sister of Moroi Queen Lissa Dragomir - is in mortal danger, and the Moroi must send her into hiding. To avoid a civil war, Sydney's sister is called upon to act as Jill's guardian and protector, but Sydney takes her place, posing as her roommate in the last place anyone would think to look for vampire royalty - a human boarding school in Palm Springs, California. But instead of finding safety at Amberwood Prep, Sydney discovers the drama is only just beginning..Mead, Richelle (2 June 2011) "Bloodlines Q&A, plus a bonus". Richelle Mead's blog. Retrieved 3 June 2011. Trivia * Bloodlines takes place directly after the events of Last Sacrifice. * The narrator of the story is Sydney Sage. * The story takes place in Palm Springs, a real place in Southern California. * The main characters are Sydney, Jill, Eddie, and Adrian.Exclusive Interview with Richelle Mead March, 26 2011All of whom are victims of Rose's happy ending, as stated by Adrian. * Originally, the story was going to be told from different characters' perspectives in third person, but later Richelle Mead decided to tell the book just from Sydney's perspective in first person. However the fourth book, The Fiery Heart will be alternating point of view's from Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivashkov, changing every chapter.Mead, Richelle (3 August 2011) "Adrian's Lost Chapter". Richelle Mead's blog. Retrieved 8 August 2011. * The book shows how both dhampirs and morois can become strigoi. * There are rumors that Richelle Mead will release another spin-off series which will also include six books after this one. Character Appearance Masónashford ☃☃ Barnes Dimitri Belikov ☃☃ Bryan ☃☃ Carla ☃☃ Sr. Carnes (mencionado) ☃☃ Señorita carson ☃☃ Eddie castile ☃☃ Julia cavendish ☃☃ Sra. Chang (mencionada) ☃☃ Hans Croft (mencionado) ☃☃ Melody Croft (mencionado) ☃☃ Keith Darnel ☃☃ Tom Darnel (mencionado) ☃☃ Angeline Dawes Amanecer ☃☃ Sra. Dawson ☃☃ Señora delaney ☃☃ Dina (mencionada) ☃☃ Lia DiStefano ☃☃ Clarence Donahue ☃☃ Lee Donahue ☃☃ Tamara Donahue (mencionada) ☃☃ Dorothy Eric Dragomir (nombrado) ☃☃ Vasilisa Dragomir (ícono). Verde (mencionado) ☃☃ Rose Hathaway ☃☃ Kelly Hayes (mencionado) ☃☃ David horowitz ☃☃ Adrian Ivashkov ☃☃ Jacqueline ☃☃ Joey ☃☃ Trey juarez ☃☃ Sonya Karp ☃☃ Krissy ☃☃ Laurel ☃☃ Jillian mastrano ☃☃ Abe Mazur ☃☃ Janet McCade ☃☃ Michaelson muchacha ☃☃ Wes Regan ☃☃ Stephan Robinson ☃☃ Carly Sage (mencionada) ☃☃ Jared Sage ☃☃ Señora sabia ☃☃ Sydney Sage ☃☃ Zoe Sage ☃☃ Kristin Sawyer ☃☃ Greg slade ☃☃ Donna stanton ☃☃ Sra. Jaclyn Terwilliger ☃☃ Tim ☃☃ Miqueas vallence ☃☃ Rachel Walker (mencionada) ☃☃ Sra. Desiree Weathers ☃☃ Srta. Yamani (mencionada ) Translations * Brazil: Laços de Sangue * Bulgaria: Кръвни връзки – publ.: September 27, 2011 * Czech Republic: Pokrevní pouta – publ.: November 30, 2011 * Germany: Bloodlines: Falsche Versprechen (Engl. False Promises) – publ.: September 13, 2012 * Greece: Bloodlines - publ.: February 4, 2013 * Hungary: Vérvonalak – publ.: 2011 * Netherlands: De Alchemisten: Bloedverwanten – publ.: September 2012 * Poland: Kroniki Krwi (Engl. Blood Records) – publ: September 9, 2012 * Russia: Кровные узы: Принцесса – publ.: 2012 * Slovenia: Krvne vezi (Engl. Blood Ties) * Turkey: Kanbağı – publ.: November 2011 * Estonia: Verevalem - publ: 2015 Book Covers Image:Bloodlines.jpg|US cover Image:Bloodlines UK.jpg|UK cover Image:Bloodlines_Bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover l_bs_0724.jpg|Czech cover Image:Bloodlines_NL.jpg|Dutch cover Image:Bloodlines_Ger.jpg|German cover Image:Bloodlines Hun.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:Bloodlines_Ru.jpg|Russian cover Turkish BL.jpg|Turkish cover CAPA.jpg|Brazilian Cover References External Links *[http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2011/07/15/bloodlines-chapter-one-richelle-mead/ First chapter of Bloodlines] *[http://shelf-life.ew.com/2011/08/03/vampire-academy-unreleased-original-chapter/ Original first chapter of Bloodlines] Category:Novels by Richelle Mead